Tips and Tricks
Brute bonus tips Suggestion: Good bonuses examined What bonuses should you aim to get first? Attributes: * Agility seems to be the most important. Next is strength. Get whatever bonuses which help boosting those abilities. Pets: * Wolf and bear are rare powerful pets. Try to create tons of new accounts until they find a brute with a bear or wolf. This gives their brute a huge advantage from the get go. * Pets help at first, but not as much later. You keep getting stronger when leveling up but the pets always stay the same. Weapons: * XX: Get the whip and scourge. The whip does normal damage but it is extremely fast and accurate and you can often attack 3 times in a turn doing 10+ damage per turn. Also, you have a higher chance to block enemy attacks or counterattack them as well with a whip. The scourge is a slower 1 hit per turn weapons but it is still relatively accurate and it does a huge amount of damage, often 45+ for each hit. * YY: * Weapons help at first, but not as much later. You get too many bad ones to equal out how many good ones you get, and the one your brute chooses to use in combat is random. * Some rare weapons just for fun are: keyboard, trumpet, leek, coffee cup, noodle bowl, fan, tennis racket, frying pan. Supers and Specialities: # 6th Sense is a good specialty to have. It allows you to attack first in battle and also give you a higher chance to block or counterattack your enemy. # Tragic Potion allows you to use a potion that adds 35 health back with no loss of your turn. # Thief is a very useful skill that allows you to secretly take an opponents weapon and use it against them. Skills that can stack on top of each other such as Untouchable and Shield are very difficult to counter since they both give bonuses to blocking an opponents attack. Either one of these combined with Vitality or Immortal would be a good combination. However, since supers and specialties are acquired randomly it's difficult to choose what direction you want your brute to go. Suggestion: List of good bonuses to get Keep creating new brutes until you have one of the following item: * Uncommon: Morning-Star, Club, Blade, Shurikens * RARE: Armor, Sabotage, Hammer(skill), Stone Hammer(weapon), Scourge, Whip * SUPER RARE: Wolf or Bear Search Brute in Arena # If you type "kon", the systems searches for Brutes' names which start with "kon", not names which contains the strings of "kon" # When you type the name of a brute in the search bar and it doesn't appear, reasons: ## No match ## You type only 2 characters or less ## It's already displayed on the random list ## You have already fought that Brute on the same day Tournament fights Join or not? Why? * It doesn't hurt to join. It's free for everyone. You won't lose anything if you lost on the tournaments. * You get no strategic benefit. Fights in the tournament gains no experience. * You join it merely for fun and showing off. If you make it far enough in the tournament you get a trophy rank and be listed in the rankings. What to prepare? How to join? * Nothing needs to be prepare. Everything in the tournament is automatic. Your brute will automatically fight its opponent. No involvement is required. Sign up and wait for the outcome. * The tournament usually start at 4h (it mean 4AM france time), which mean it start on 7PM PST or 10PM EST * Each new round start every hour, from 4h, 5h, 6h... up to 21h. Clan Benefits of joining clans None, game-wise. What's clan point It's simply a measurement of the "power" of the clan. Clan points are calculated by summing levels of all clan members. The more points clan has, more powerful brutes are in on average. Server Maintenance The server isn't 24 hours on. It has a regular maintenance time every day. The time is around 4:00am - 6:38am (France Time, GMT+2); 10:00pm - 12:38pm (New York Time, GMT-4); 10:00am - 12:38am (GMT+8). Misc Translated from French: # When you are disarmed by a brute who does not have "Impact" is that you leave a weapon when it is your turn to attack # Does not clash with the weapons to launch (can not disarm his opponent with a shuriken) # When launching a weapon to get rid of it pierces armor and/or enhanced skin of the opponent (the damage is not absorbed) # Fierce Brute does not work with weapons to launch (the damage is not increased) External Links Credits: http://mybrute.forumotion.com